


Rovaneimi.

by Damien



Series: Magnetic Course. [18]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, Gen, Trauma, misleading endings, references to trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Damien
Summary: Martin Crieff feels like he has the processing power of a tin of sardines.





	Rovaneimi.

Holding his head in his hands, Martin sobs in the shower, letting the scorching water pelt him. After a while, he finally can force himself to wash out his hair, eyes closed the entire time. Robotically, he soaps, washes, dries himself, and shaves. Dressed in underwear and sweat pants, he curls up in the robe from his own bathroom, staring blankly at the equally blank TV. Giving up on doing anything today, he orders room service, inwardly grinning that it will bill to Douglas. At the knock, he stands up, surprised by the grey haired Sky God dressed impeccably standing behind the door, holding the tray with Martin’s burger and drink, something alcoholic and fruity, the same pained expression pasted on his face.


End file.
